


Dark Side of the Moon

by XavierLensherr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, One where dean is a cat, and cas is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierLensherr/pseuds/XavierLensherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: [AU one shot] Dean is a cat in a pound and Castiel Novak, a lonely grad student adopts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliveagainavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveagainavenger/gifts).



 

Castiel walked into the pound. He had finally decided to get a cat. After months of debating whether or not to do it.

The young man who was attending front desk (whose nametag read ‘Alfie’) let Castiel through the back, showing him cage after cage of cats. ‘Alfie’ showed Castiel cat after cat, their names passing through his ears. Meg, Ruby, Anna, Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Mary, John, Bobby, Sam, Gabriel and even Balthazar. Whoever had named that cat Cas thought was probably smoking something a bit stronger than tobacco. Cas wondered down the corridor thinking to himself that he’ll most likely never find a cat that he liked.

But then he turned around and saw a grey tabby with apple green eyes looking back at him.

“What about this one?” he asked Alfie.

“No, you don’t want that one. No one wants him. He’s got quite a temper. We’ve decided to put him down, it’s no use in keeping him here if nobody wants him,” Alfie replied.

“I want him,” Castiel pressed.

Alfie sighed in defeat.

“Okay then, if you insist Mr. Novak.”

“It’s just Castiel. You don’t have to call me Mr. Novak. I feel like my father when you call me that.”

“Okay, Castiel. We just need to do the paperwork out the front. I’ll have Naomi bring him out.”

“May I ask what his name is?” Cas asked.

“Oh, it’s Dean.”

“Dean, you know I really like that name.”

***

“And sign here,” Alfie pointed out on the sixth page of all the paperwork.  Cas didn’t think adopting a cat would be this hard.

At that moment Namoi brought out Dean in a cat carrier, carrying a bag which included everything you would need in adopting a cat.  She handed to carrier and the bag over to Castiel. Dean was making sounds of protest; hissing, meowing and carrying on.

“Are you sure you still want to take him Mr. Castiel?” Alfie asked concerned.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Cas turned his eyes away from Alfie and onto Dean who was still meowing.

“Hey Dean, my name’s Castiel. I’m taking you home.”

And with that Castiel left the pound. Carrying Dean in hand.

***

_Nine Months Later_

“Dean! Dean! Where are you time for dinner!” Castiel’s voice rang out over his apartment.

Dean came running from the bedroom, his bell ringing letting Cas know he wasn’t far away. Cas looked down to see his grey tabby rubbing himself against his leg and meowing. Asking for food.

“Huh, and they said you had a temper. They were wrong after all weren’t they?”

Dean meowed in response.

“I know, I know Dean. Food.”

Dean meowed again, he even could’ve swore that Dean smiled at him. He set down Dean’s bowl which was filled with beef in gravy. Though on the side was a small dash of cherry pie, Dean’s favourite.  He sat himself down by the counter and started to eat his own dinner, followed then by a slice of cherry pie. Which was surprisingly also Castiel’s favourite.

After dinner Cas sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was nearly time for his favourite show, Supernatural. He was in the middle of the episode when he heard a soft meow come from the floor. He looked down and saw Dean looking back at him.

“Come on here you fluff ball,” he said to him as he lifted Dean onto his lap.

 This indeed was the good life he thought to himself, and so did Dean.

coriolxnus


End file.
